7. PROJECT SUMMARY /ABSTRACT This training program provides 8 ? 12 weeks of basic and outcomes research training for medical students aspiring to careers as clinician-scientists with a budding interest in vascular surgery. Mentored research training in molecular and cell biology, biomechanics, coagulation thrombosis, angiogenesis, bioinformatics and clinical outcomes is provided with a focus on clinically relevant problems such as atherogenesis, intimal hyperplasia, prosthetic/host interactions and thrombosis. Students pursue a program of highly mentored research, conducted and closely supervised by the program director, co-director and mentors who have well-established records of peer-reviewed research, and who were selected both for the current research activities and their proven commitment to train medical student research fellows. Students are matched with the program's faculty on the basis of the background and research interest of the individual student. Students are provided with a specific, achievable goal within an ongoing research project. They work directly with a postdoctoral fellow who supervises daily activities and who has a specific assignment of mentorship. Students also have a protected time on a weekly basis with the senior investigators/mentors. Programs in responsible conduct of research along with classroom-based discussion section is mandatory. In addition to didactic lectures presented by the faculty, at weekly meetings of all students, an established mentor provides an overview of his/her career and laboratory history. The mentors and postdoctoral fellows are part of our parallel and highly successful T32: Harvard-Longwood Research Training in Vascular Surgery. This program has a focus on research related to vascular surgery and gives students a further perspective on the evolution of an academic career. It also demonstrates the value of interdisciplinary collaboration through our exemplary faculty. Upon completion of the T35 program, the student will have had an introductory research experience in the most positive light. They will have come to know successful Clinician-Scientists and will be supported as much as possible as their career evolves regardless of their final chosen specialty. All students have the opportunity to attend myriad didactic sessions in the Longwood Medical area. Selection is based on the candidates' demonstrated ability and interest in an academic career. Applicants will be students who have completed at least one year of medical school. Our applicant pool is drawn from a national search, which consistently brings us about 40 highly qualified applicants. Special attention is given to recruitment of women and minorities. We attract outstanding students from all over the country and have demonstrated our commitment to providing an inspiring experience that will foster interest in a clinician- scientist career.